


Where We Belong

by iamthatmonster



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Businessman!Gavin, M/M, Stripper!Michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatmonster/pseuds/iamthatmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin Free doesn't like being teased. He prefers to be the one doing the teasing, making someone else fall apart- not being on the receiving end. But when he goes to a strip club one night and sees Michael Jones on stage, one of the most beautiful men he has ever seen, he knows there's not a chance in hell he could take him home. </p>
<p>But he doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where We Belong

When Gavin made the decision to go to a strip club one night, it hadn't been anything but a spur-of-the-moment decision. He had expected it to be pointless, but he couldn't have been more wrong.

And it was all the fault of Michael Jones.

The moment Gavin saw him, it was impossible not to stare. It didn't matter that there were other people on stage- Gavin hardly even saw them. As soon has he walked through the door, his gaze had immediately been drawn to the man standing directly in the center of the stage.

Gavin didn't believe for a second that it had been an accident, not with the way the light shined perfectly off of his curly brown hair, or enhanced the freckles scattered across his face. His eyes had been pulled there on purpose, but Gavin didn't care.

The man was far too pretty to just ignore.

Most of the chairs were already taken, and nearly everyone had their eyes glued to the stage. Sitting down in the closest seat to the stage available, Gavin didn't even attempt to look away.

"Would you like a drink, sir?" A voice pulled Gavin away from his thoughts, before he was able to get too lost in them. Temporarily turning to look at the waitress that had appeared, Gavin nodded distractedly.

"Just a beer would be fine, thanks," he murmured, his eyes moving back to focus on the man that had just begun to dance. His hand gripped the pole as he slowly began to spin around it, nothing too extreme at first.

"Do you have a preference?"

That time Gavin didn't even bother to turn towards her, doing his best to hold back a groan of annoyance. "Whatever your best seller is, I'll have that."

The girl turned to leave, but Gavin suddenly had a thought that made him speak up. "Excuse me," he said quickly, hoping that she would be able to hear him. Glancing over her shoulder, the girl raised an eyebrow, and then Gavin was speaking again. "That guy- up on stage right now," he paused, gesturing towards him, "what's his name?"

A bit of a smile tugged at the corners of her lips before she responded. "That's Michael Jones," she said, turning to look at him. "A crowd favorite around here. I'm assuming you've never been, then?"

Shaking his head, Gavin confirmed the guess. "First time."

"Welcome," she replied, then she turned away once more. Gavin made to look at the stage once more, but then the girl was speaking again. "By the way, I've heard he has a thing for accents and suits, and you have both. You request a lap dance, and have the money to pay for it, he'll do it, no questions asked."

Gavin felt his face light up as soon as the words had been spoken, and he didn't care. "Really?"

The girl only nodded, the slightest traces of a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. And then, before Gavin could ask anything more, she was disappearing, probably to get the drink that had been ordered.

As he stared in the direction she had disappeared in, Gavin's mind slowly began to move back to the man she had been referring to. Then he was untwisting his back, leaning back slightly in his seat as he stared.

His name was Michael.

It suited him, to be honest. At least, that's what Gavin thought, as he watched the other grip a pole firmly in his hand. Revolving around it several times, Michael slowly began to lift his feet off of the ground- he was strong too, and Gavin found it extraordinarily compelling.

Eventually the man progressed to holding himself up with only his legs. In Gavin's mind it seemed impossible, and he knew that if he tried to attempt such a thing it would be. But Michael made it seem effortless.

Then the sound of someone clearing their throat drew Gavin's attention away, and he turned his head to see the waitress that had attended to him before. She held a beer in her hand and she held it out to him.

"Thank you," Gavin said, though it was obvious he wasn't really paying attention. He was far too distracted.

"You're welcome."

She didn't remain there for much longer, briskly walking away almost as soon as she had arrived. Gavin was grateful that she hadn't tried to strike up conversation again- on a normal day he wouldn't have been bothered, but Michael had grabbed his attention, and he didn't want any distractions.

Just as Gavin's eyes flicked back to the stage, the man began to slide his hands slightly underneath his shirt, which was fitted so that it was form fitting. The fabric bunched up, exposing a good portion of his midriff, and Gavin swallowed heavily. He simultaneously wanted to stare and look away, though he somehow convinced himself to go with the former.

Gavin almost groaned out loud when Michael pulled his hands away from his shirt, but he managed to bite his lip hard enough to hold himself back. Some sort of noise must have escaped him anyways though, as Michael was catching his eye mere moments later.

Sucking in a harsh breath, Gavin stared intently at the other man, and soon a small smirk was crossing Michael's face. Then he was biting his lip, winking at him before averting his eyes.

As much as he wanted to believe that the wink had been intended for him, Gavin wasn't sure. Many people had been there before him, and several men were sitting in front of him.

Even though it had looked like Michael had caught his eye, there was a good possibility that he hadn't been looking at him at all. The thought was slightly saddening to Gavin, but he was quickly drawn away from that emotion when he saw Michael was beginning to push his shirt up further still.

It looked tight enough to hurt, but Michael didn't seem to mind. Instead he simply left it once more, and the sound of several groans filled the room. Michael seemed to smirk even more at that, but he ignored them, one of his hands reaching back up to grab the bar.

The man's body shook with effort, and Gavin didn't blame him. He had never seen anyone hold a pose for so long, especially one so complex. There was no doubt that it was attractive.

Taking a long drink of his beer, Gavin tried to forget that he didn't have a chance. That was part of the reason he hardly ever came to strip clubs in the first place- it just felt like paying to see attractive people you couldn't take home.

He wasn't sure what had convinced him to go that night, but he definitely didn't regret it. Gavin's thoughts had wandered a bit as he sat, but he reeled them back in when he saw what Michael did next.

Michael was still somehow holding himself above the ground, but this time with only one arm. With the other, he was starting to push down the pants he was wearing, which were just as tight as his shirt. In the process, his underwear were also pushed down, though only slightly, exposing a section of his hip.

For a moment Michael simply closed his eyes, throwing his head back as he ran his own hand up his body. But then he was stopping completely, and Gavin tried his hardest not to be frustrated. However, despite his attempts at trying to control himself, he had become hard- and then the thing that had made him that way had been torn away.

Setting his feet back on the ground, Michael grinned cheekily, and Gavin wished he could tell him how much of a tease he was. "That's all you fuckers get for tonight," he announced. As he spoke, he ran a hand through his hair, and it was obvious that its purpose was to further frustrate the audience.

Gavin almost didn't hear what Michael said next, but he was glad that he caught it. "Since it's a weekday, I keep my clothes on. Weekends are a completely different story."

Then he was walking off the stage, through the back curtains. It was obviously that the other people in the room were just as sexually frustrated as Gavin felt, and several of them left in a huff. Gavin figured it was their first time as well.

However, as much as he wanted to follow in the footsteps of those that left, he couldn't bring himself to move. Instead, he simply kept working on his beer, eyes glued to the stage. A few other people had gotten on since Michael had left, but he hardly noticed them.

He was too busy thinking about what the waitress had told him.

A moment later, a harsh tapping on his shoulder was causing Gavin to jump in surprise. "Fuck," he exclaimed, quickly snapping his head to face whoever had tried to get his attention. Gavin sucked in a harsh breath as soon as he did so.

Michael stood in front of him, biting down on his lip in a way that made Gavin want to squirm in his seat. "First time here?" The man questioned, walking around the chair so that he could look at him properly.

"Y-yeah," Gavin stammered. "How did you- how'd you know?"

"Believe me, I'd remember if a handsome motherfucker like you had ever been in my audience. And I definitely would have introduced myself. I'm Michael." At the blush that spread across Gavin's face, Michael only smiled. "But judging by the look on your face, you already knew that."

For a moment, Gavin couldn't speak, nodding quickly. "Y-yeah, the waitress told me," he finally managed. "I wasn't stalking you or anything, I swear."

Then Michael was laughing, and Gavin didn't think he had ever heard something so amazing. "No, I know," he said. "I know a stalker when a see one. I've had a few in my day."

A look of concern washed over Gavin's face, and he tilted his head to the side. "I'm sorry," he said, shaking his head. "No one should have to deal with that."

"Comes with being a popular stripper, I guess." Michael was smiling, but it faltered slightly as he spoke.

"It shouldn't."

Shifting nervously from foot to foot, Michael ran a hand through his hair. For a long moment, neither of them said a word. However, before Gavin knew what was happening, Michael was straddling his lap.

Gavin gaped at him, jaw dropped as he stared at the other man. "Is this uncomfortable?" Michael asked, raising an eyebrow as he scanned Gavin's face. "I assumed, though I'm not supposed to do-"

"No!" Gavin said, eyes growing wider still. "No, not at all. You're- you're completely fine." Then Michael was smiling slightly, leaning forward and curling a hand around the back of his neck.

With the other hand, he grabbed Gavin's jacket, pressing himself forward suddenly. "So," he said quietly, causing a chill to make it's way down Gavin's spine. "Someone such as yourself- you look like the kind of guy that would be able to afford a lap dance, yeah?"

As soon as the words had been spoken, Gavin was forced back to reality, the knowledge that this was nothing more than business making its way to the forefront of his mind. However, the innocent look on Michael's face was far too much for him to handle, and he was nodding his head anyways.

"Yeah," he said simply, afraid that if he tried to voice anything more, his voice would crack. He didn't want to embarrass himself in front of someone so amazing.

The entire time Michael had been there, Gavin had been gripping firmly at the armrests of his chair. Running his hands briefly over the other man's hands, Michael smiled. "You know," he said, "I don't usually let people touch when I do shit like this. One of my personal rules." Then he was leaning in, breath hitting the side of Gavin's neck. "But I'll make an exception for your sexy British ass."

Then Michael was taking Gavin's hands in his own, placing them on his own waist. Gavin wasn't sure what was happening, his brain running a million miles a minute. However, he didn't complain when he was rearranged, stroking his thumbs over Michael's hips out of pure instinct.

Michael smiled again, his own hands moving to lock behind Gavin's neck.

Gavin's breath caught in his throat and he tried his hardest to keep his eyes open. Heat was coursing through every inch of his body, and Gavin wasn't sure what exactly was happening. He tried to tell himself that his confusion was due to the alcohol he had consumed, but he knew that wasn't the case.

Instead, the hazy fog his mind had entered was due to the man currently on his lap, who had since begun to rock his hips slightly. Lifting himself so that he wasn't touching any part of Gavin except his shoulders, Michael shot Gavin a cocky look.

It was impossible for Gavin to hold back a groan at that, though he bit down on his lip to muffle it. His head dropped back momentarily, but then Michael's hand was on his face. He moved Gavin's neck so that he was looking at him once more, resting their foreheads together. "You're paying me to do this," the man mumbled, licking at his own lips to wet them. "The least you could do is look at me while I do."

"D-don't want to make it awkward," Gavin said, though he didn't move from where Michael had put him. Then Michael was removing one of his hands from behind Gavin's neck, moving to rub at his chest.

"Trust me," he said, pressing himself so that he was fully against Gavin and pushing their hips together for a few seconds. "You won't make it awkward."

Another groan escaped Gavin's lips and he tightened his grip on Michael's hips, who proceeded to moan quietly at his actions. The sound caused every hair on Gavin's body to stand on end, his eyes practically glued to the man's face.

"T-that's why I usually don't let people touch," he said, and Gavin almost relaxed his hands. "But god, am I glad I let you." That was enough to make Gavin pull him forward, pushing his own hips up slightly.

Moaning quietly once more, Michael shook his head. "N-no, you can't." Gavin gave up the idea at that point, loosening his grip on Michael's hips and simply allowing his hands to rest.

Continuing to move, Michael lifted his body several times before dropping back down, never once touching Gavin's body. However, the purpose was obvious, a very blatant imitation of riding a dick. Gavin felt himself grow harder still at the thought.

In that moment, Gavin realized that Michael's eyes had been closed, his mouth open in what looked to be a silent scream. The scene was nothing short of erotic, and Gavin couldn't help but think about bending Michael over the table and fucking him in front of everyone.

A moment later, Michael opened his eyes. They were glazed over, and for a time he simply rested his hands on top of Gavin's. "U-unless you want to pay more, that's- fuck, your time is up."

"No thank you," Gavin breathed, "but you're really good at that." As Gavin pulled his hands away, he couldn't help but notice that Michael's face fell slightly. However, a smile was returning to his lips a few moments later, and he shook his head.

Michael looked almost hesitant before he spoke again. "Since this is my job, I have to ask for compensation..."

"I didn't expect any differently," Gavin replied, quickly pulling out his wallet and handing it to Michael. "Take what you think is appropriate."

For a moment, Michael looked confused, but nodded before opening the wallet and looking inside. His eyes grew slightly wider as he did so, but he took a single bill out, the denomination covered.

"Thank you, sir," Michael said. "And I don't believe I caught your name."

"I'm Gavin."

"Well, Gavin. Do you think I could expect you back any time soon?"

"Definitely," Gavin replied, before he had a chance to stop himself. Then Michael was biting his lip, winking before turning and walking away.

Gavin stared after him until he disappeared into a crowd of men, leaning forward and burying his face in his hands.

He was fucked.


End file.
